Obsessive
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of Uchiha Kagome drabbles, Uchihacest! Inter-connected and separate drabbles, IY/Naruto, Installment 17: "I think it's time to do a little research," Shisui said and Sasuke blinked up at the Uchiha elite, "At least for Kagome-chan's sake." The Brother Dilemma, Part V
1. The Brother Dilemma, Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>She was an oddity.<p>

Even among the Uchiha clan, especially those of her older brothers.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, watching with slightly softer eyes that he rarely ever showed to anyone other than his younger siblings, "Imouto?"

The four-year-old frowned up at him and Itachi found himself somewhat amused that her abnormal blue eyes flashed with an anger that honestly reminded him of a defiant kitten, "No, go away!" Kagome hunched even further over the dirt.

Itachi knelt down, well aware of the fierce glare his tiny little sister was throwing at him, but he didn't let it bother him as he eyed the scribbles Kagome was scratching in the dirt.

"Go away, Tachi!" Kagome huffed again and Itachi glanced at her, finding himself rather irked that she always refused to call him 'Nii-san' or any other variant of the word, and always insisted on calling him by his name (mostly since 'Tachi' wasn't the full version).

"Haha-ue is worried," Itachi said smoothly, eyeing the word that Kagome had scratched over and over again in the earth and he could not help but to frown, "Who is Higurashi Souta?" His voice hardened and his question sounded more of a demand.

"My _real _brother," Kagome answered childishly, not even flinching when Itachi's eyes glinted an angry crimson red in response, "Tachi and Sasu aren't my real brothers!"

"We are of the same blood, the same clan," Itachi found himself irritated that his dear sister refused to acknowledge him and Sasuke as her siblings, "The same parents, Imouto. What are you if not Uchiha Kagome?"

The blue-eyed girl shook her head furiously and began to scratch the name 'Higurashi' in the dirt with a fervour he had never seen before from the child, "The pretty lady said Kagome is here because of punishment."

Itachi raised a brow, listening rather intently as she babbled on and on about the beautiful woman who appeared in her dreams and told her strange things that didn't seem to make much sense.

_'Shikon no Tama?' _The prodigy thought, _'Youkai?' _He had to wonder if she had possibly taken the bizarre details from some book she had come across, or if she was just making up some fairy tale, "You need not worry, Imouto," Itachi interrupted, "There are certainly 'demons' scattered across the lands, but they have been sealed away and cannot get to you."

The youngest Uchiha stuck out her tongue at him and abandoned the word 'Higurashi' for the more curious scribbles of 'Inuyasha', "Kagome has to finish her punishment before seeing her real family again."

Itachi resisted the urge to sigh and placed a calloused hand on her head, forcing her tiny body to rest against his stomach, not relenting when she began to struggle, "You are Uchiha Kagome," He stated firmly and she shook her head again, "You are my Imouto. I will not allow _any _to 'punish' you."

Perhaps if he used his Sharingan on his sister, he could find out the identity of this 'pretty lady' and slay her for daring to put the idea that he and Sasuke were not her brothers.

Kagome was his dear little sister and always would be.

No matter what.


	2. The Brother Dilemma, Part II

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"It's <em>Nii-san<em>."

The normally cool voice was starting to darken in frustration and the owner of said voice frowned even more harshly as stubborn blue eyes looked away.

"No! Sasu isn't my brother!" Kagome shook her head vigorously, not at all afraid when Sasuke moved forward, trapping her against the wall of his room, "Only Souta is!"

Sasuke grit his teeth, wondering who the hell this Higurashi Souta even was. There was no Higurashi clan and none of the civilians of Konoha possessed that name either. He knew that Itachi was attempting to look into it, but even he was coming up empty.

"I'm not going to let you leave until you call me Nii-san!" Sasuke growled, glaring at his younger sister who was three years his junior, "You can even call me Nii-_chan _if you want." Of course the 'chan' part would be a little humiliating, but it was better than nothing.

Even so, Kagome was still an Uchiha, and that simply meant she was just as determined as he was.

"Stop being mean, Sasu!" The blue-eyed girl huffed and stuck her tongue out at him, "I will tell Mama!" She threatened and smirked when Sasuke's dark eyes widened slightly.

He knew that Kagome was the favoured of Mikoto, simply because she was a girl and the youngest of them – and even if his relationship with their mother was actually quite good (unlike his father), Sasuke knew Mikoto would punish him for 'bullying' Kagome.

The Uchiha matriarch always sided with Kagome and even didn't seem to mind (or notice) that she refused to call them her brothers.

"What's the name of the 'pretty lady'?" Sasuke switched tactics, trying to gain some information that could help him understand Kagome's bizarre beliefs that this damned dream woman had convinced her with that the Uchiha clan was not her real family.

He knew Itachi was hesitant to use the Sharingan on the small girl as he certainly didn't want to traumatize her in some way, so Sasuke hoped that just asking directly would work.

The four-year-old pouted, but relented when Sasuke finally moved away from her tiny person as she hesitantly gave an answer, "Midoriko-sama."

"'Sama'?" Sasuke repeated under his breath with a disdainful tone, not liking this stupid woman for possessing Kagome's high respect, "You can call me Nii-sama if you want."

Kagome moved swiftly for her young age and skipped around him (though he didn't bother to try and stop her), "Nope! You are Sasu!" She stuck her tongue out again and simply giggled in response when he sent her a dirty look, "Not Nii-san!"

_'Do all girls refuse to call their brother 'Nii-san'?' _Sasuke couldn't help but to wonder, but frowned at the thought of the softer sex because it reminded him of his stupid fan-girls.

At least Kagome wasn't like that...


	3. Together yet Separate

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Not related to first two drabbles

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!?"<p>

Kagome's abnormal blue eyes widened at the sight of her brother's stoic face before they darted around to observe her surroundings, "W-where is this?"

"Orochimaru's hideout," Sasuke simply answered and she found that she was rather unnerved by his unrelenting stare, "I brought you here."

The female Uchiha furrowed her brows, standing up from the bed so she could put some space between her and the older sibling who abandoned Konoha a few years previous, "How? Why!?"

Sasuke let out an unimpressed noise at her foolish questions, "That _village _is holding you back," He spat out, slowly moving closer as she backed up until she hit the wall behind her, "Had you come with me when I left like you should have, you would have not have fallen to my Sharingan so damn easily."

"So you hypnotized me!?" Kagome snarled, no longer agitated that he was standing so close to her. He was, after all, her brother – even if he had left her and their birth home behind, "I have no intention of falling to my hands and knees to lick Orochimaru's feet like you have, Sasuke."

An intense irritation surged through her when Sasuke simply raised a brow in response to her words, though his expression didn't seem to change otherwise.

"This is completely senseless," Kagome continued with a sneer and Sasuke watched with dark fascination as her blue eyes swirled until he could see three tomoe – and yet, her eyes didn't glow the crimson red of the Uchiha clan's doujutsu, "I'm going back to Konoha. Don't try to stop me."

However, Sasuke was not pleased with her tone and slammed her against the wall in a rather harsh manner. He smirked when she let out a tiny noise of surprise, but didn't let any discomfort to show on her pretty pale face, "You are to stay here with me."

"Not willingly," Kagome countered with a glare, "Have you really fallen so low, Nii-san?" Just the very word 'brother' left a bitter taste in her mouth and left her feeling nauseous.

Why was her clan so fucked up?

"We can revive the Uchiha clan together," Sasuke's hands began to trail down her arms until they rested on her sides. His smirk only widened when he spotted Kagome's fear, even if she tried to conceal it rather well, "And make Itachi pay for what he has done to our clan."

Kagome felt her body erupt in a cold sweat and was sure her heart skipped a beat at the subtle glint of madness within her brother's eyes, "Sasuke, wait–!?" She was abruptly cut off when she left surprisingly smooth lips slam against her own and the hands on her waist gripped until she was sure bruises would be left behind.

Everything seemed to fade into black after that.


	4. The Dreaded 'Talk'

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Remember, not all of these drabbles are related to each other

* * *

><p>Well...<p>

He couldn't say that he saw this coming.

"Where do babies come from, Nii-sama?" Kagome asked curiously, looking at him with a tilted head much like a cute little puppy.

Itachi's eyes widened ever so slightly as he certainly did not expect his little sister to ever come to _him _for such awkward question, _'Why did she not go to Haha-ue?'_

The 'Talk'.

"Kaa-san said I came from her tummy," Kagome blinked her strange blue eyes, pulling on Itachi's pants as he stayed silent, "But how did I get into her tummy?"

The prodigy wanted to sigh, but forcibly pushed the urge away and glanced away from her inquisitive eyes, "A woman possess an 'egg'," He began slowly, seeing no need to lie and say the stork brought her, "And a man possesses a 'seed'. When they come together, a baby is created."

The Uchiha female stared at him blankly and he couldn't blame her because Kagome was still rather young and sex wasn't exactly the easiest thing to understand.

"So I have an 'egg' in my tummy?" Kagome patted her stomach and then reached up to pat his, "And Nii-sama has a 'seed' in his?"

He only looked down when she pulled on his arm insistingly, "Can we make my 'egg' and Nii-sama's 'seed' come together!?" She gasped excitedly, "And make a baby!?"

Itachi would much rather be on the battlefield in that moment, but there was no way he could ever disappoint his cute little sister's expectations. Besides, Kagome would probably forget that this conversation ever happened.

"We can when we are older, Imouto."

She _would _forget.

.

.

.

Right?


	5. The Brother Dilemma, Part III

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"<em>Meanies<em>!"

The thirteen-year-old ANBU captain closed his eyes briefly, pushing away any frustration that may have shown on his face. He could hear Sasuke let out a noise of pure annoyance beside him, but he didn't bother to look down at his younger brother.

All his attention was trained upon his younger sister instead.

"Why don't Tachi and Sasu believe me!?" Kagome's large blue eyes began to water and Sasuke stepped back in shock at the sight of the tears, "Midoriko-sama is _real_!"

Itachi didn't look fazed externally at her very un-Uchiha display of emotions, but on the inside, he was berating himself for making his little sister upset to the point of crying.

"I have looked through the records," The prodigy began, wanting to break Kagome of this strange delusion she so desperately believed in, "There is no 'Midoriko' currently residing in Konoha nor has there ever been one in our village's history."

The Uchiha brothers watched the young girl intently for her response, which was to wipe her shimmering eyes with her sleeve before throwing them a surprisingly bright smile, "Midoriko-sama doesn't live in Konoha! She is stuck inside the Shikon no Tama!"

Sasuke snorted loudly and Itachi simply narrowed his dark eyes when Kagome unconsciously rubbed her hip area.

"That's stupid!" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the warning look from Itachi, "You haven't been hanging around the Dobe, have you?" Just the thought of Kagome even _looking _at Uzumaki enraged him.

"It's not stupid!" Kagome growled, shocking the two Uchiha brothers, "Midoriko-sama is a Miko! And she says that Kagome is one too! Stupid Sasu! Stupid Tachi!" With that, the young girl pushed past her two brothers and childishly stomped away.

"What's a Miko?" Sasuke asked blankly, a bit surprised that Kagome would react in such a way. He looked up at Itachi for an explanation and received an unsatisfying answer in return.

"I don't know."


	6. Two Can Play at That Game, Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Itoko = Cousin

* * *

><p><em>'He's so annoying!'<em>

Uchiha Kagome huffed, watching with narrowed blue eyes as her much older cousin flirted with the pretty blonde she knew as Yamanaka Ino – and she flirted right back.

_'Stupid Shisui,' _She frowned, ripping her eyes away from the couple and stomped away back to the Uchiha District, _'I hate him!'_

The thirteen-year-old was so lost in her anger that she didn't bother to even look where she was going and bumped hard into someone's chest, "Itai!"

"Kagome?"

At the sound of her name, said girl glanced up, slightly surprised to see it was Sasuke that she bumped into and that he had steadied her by placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Nii-san," Kagome greeted dully, earning a raised brow in return for her uncharacteristic sullenness, "Did you just get back from your mission?"

Sasuke nodded, concerned for his little sister that was three years his junior even if his expression didn't actually show such feelings, "What is it?" Though it was phrased in the form a question, it sounded much more like a demand.

"Was Shi-itoko always such a manwhore?" Kagome grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Since the Uchiha coup was successfully stopped, Shisui _has_ been getting around a lot," Sasuke shrugged, not seeing the big deal because they _were _Uchiha after all – and that simply meant people would be attracted to them no matter where they went, "Does it bother you, Kagome?"

"No! Of course not!" Kagome immediately denied and Sasuke could see the flecks of crimson forming in his sister's abnormal blue eyes as her Sharingan seemed to activate with her anger, "I mean, I'm only going to be _marrying _the bastard when I'm of age," She snorted, "Watching Shi-itoko flirt with other girls doesn't bother me at all!"

Sasuke wanted to sigh at her lame denial and though he certainly was not for the idea of Kagome marrying their cousin Shisui, he knew he could not go against their father's decision without severe consequences.

"Fine! Two can play at his stupid game!" Kagome suddenly said and Sasuke frowned deeply when she turned to him with a cheerful expression, "Where's Naruto? He seems like he would be a cuddly boyfriend!" The Uchiha female clapped happily, not noticing her brother's darkening thoughts towards his blond teammate.

_'I'll cut the Dobe's balls off...' _


	7. A Scandalous Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing

SPOILERS: Naruto's final chapter reads like a bad fanfic, so this is my spitefic

* * *

><p><em>'Why?'<em>

Uchiha Sarada frowned, easily noticing that her mother looked a bit uncomfortable, though it would be hard for anyone else to actually see said emotion, _'Why does Mama always avoid that question?'_

"You're wearing glasses again, Sarada-chan," Kagome swiftly changed the topic and the young Uchiha girl was not happy about it, "You don't need them, so I was just wondering why?"

"They make me look smart," Sarada answered with a miniscule pout, "Plus, they distract people from my eyes." She mumbled.

Kagome blinked at her daughter, suddenly looking concerned, "Why don't you want people looking at your eyes? They are beautiful, Sarada-chan." She did, after all, inherit her father's dark obsidian eyes.

"I want blue eyes like you, Mama," Sarada sighed, "But I got Papa's instead," Her gaze was suddenly sharp and Kagome cursed mentally, knowing exactly what was coming, "Mama, why did you marry Papa?"

_'Because I promised him to help revive the Uchiha clan,' _The blue-eyed woman thought, recalling back to her childhood when she had stared up at Sasuke with reverence, even after he had made her swear 'that' to him, _'I could never resist to what Nii-san wanted.'_

The simple truth was Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Kagome were brother and sister.

But it wasn't like she wanted to tell her precious daughter that her parents were actually siblings – as she greatly feared that Sarada would be disgusted and hate her for it.

So she had made Naruto decree that those who knew could not spill the information to those who didn't know that Sasuke and Kagome were siblings – otherwise, anyone who blabbed would be subjected to severe punishment by Sasuke himself.

His genjutsu _were_ rather terrifying...

"Because I love your Papa," Kagome finally answered with a light smile, well aware that Sarada was looking at her suspiciously, "That's all there is to it. What more of a reason do I need?"

_'Liar,' _Sarada thought bitterly, nodding stiffly at her mother and shovelled some rice into her mouth angrily in response, _'Boruto says he knows something about Mama and Papa.' _She was determined to find out what dirty secret her mother was hiding from her.

No matter what.


	8. The Promise, Part I?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Another part to this?

* * *

><p>"<em>Eh!?<em>"

It was a pathetic little sound that an Uchiha should _never _make, but Uchiha Kagome could not help it when he snuggled closely into her stomach.

It was like he was trying to permanently merge them together.

Normally, such affection would not bother her because he was, after all, her little brother and she knew that hugs were normal between siblings.

(Perhaps not for the Uchiha clan, but she didn't have an icicle shoved up her ass like most of her kinsmen did).

Itachi was _not _very affectionate to anyone – not even their mother and Kagome sadly thought it was because he had witnessed the horrors of war at such a tender young age and the cold upbringing of their clan.

He was, however, completely different with her when it was just the two of them.

"Itachi, what... are you doing?" Kagome asked carefully of the young boy and bit her lip until it hurt when his deadly and lethal hands seemed to move under her loose tank top with a softness that she didn't know he could even possess.

"Nee-san," Itachi breathed into the fabric of her dark shirt and he felt his sister tense when he ran his fingers over that strange star-shaped scar etched into the skin of her hip, "You are going on another extended mission, aren't you?"

Kagome closed her abnormal blue eyes, trying to ignore the strange feelings Itachi was inducing in her body, "Where did you hear that?" She asked in a strained tone, "The mission is supposed to be secret."

The female Uchiha could feel Itachi frown against her and his hands were suddenly moving upwards towards her breasts. It was an automatic response and it happened before she could really even think as she grabbed Itachi's hands before they could rest on something very inappropriate.

"Nee-san." Itachi uttered in return and it was neither a question or demand, but Kagome could practically hear the dissatisfaction in her younger brother's voice.

But she couldn't let him have his way.

"You know better, Itachi," The dark-haired girl stated with clear disapproval, "I don't know what you're trying to do, but you need to stop."

Itachi didn't respond with any words as he simply burrowed his face further into her stomach and mumbled something that caught her by surprise.

"Haha-ue is pregnant again," Itachi murmured and Kagome absently nodded, having already noticed their mother's condition due to her medical training, "Haha-ue says the medic-nin told her the baby will be a boy."

"And?" Kagome questioned, looking down at Itachi's dark head, "Don't you want a younger brother?"

"_No_," The utter hatred in his voice startled her and she blinked when his fingers curled tightly into her shirt, "Because I will have to share Nee-san."

The Uchiha heiress smiled and softly patted Itachi's hair, "You will always be the most important one to me." She could only say in comfort to her younger brother.

Itachi finally looked up at her from her stomach and Kagome could not believe such a serious expression could even exist on a young boy's face, "Promise?"

"_Promise_."


	9. Heat Rush Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

><p><em>'W-what!?'<em>

It was honestly the only thing she could think of as she was slammed up against the wall hard enough to leave a slight indent. However, the pain of the impact was the last thing on her mind as she was attacked in the most indecent of ways by the people she trusted most with her life.

"_Kagome_."

The heated groan of her name finally brought her back to reality and said girl shuddered when she felt teeth (sharper than normal) bite into the sensitive skin of her throat and collarbone, "W-what are you doing!?" She squeaked in horror, "Nii-san!? Nii-sama!?"

Her two elder brothers effectively trapped her against the wall of her room, panting heavily and raggedly against her squirming form, "Damn it, Kagome," It was Sasuke who finally spoke up in a deeper, more huskier tone than usual, "Why do you smell so fucking _good_?"

The youngest Uchiha heir stared in shock and immediately noticed there was something very _wrong _with her brothers. Their eyes glowed the eerie crimson of the Sharingan, yet in place of what should be a round pupil was a cat-like slit.

They looked absolutely _demonic_.

"I don't know what this is, Imouto," Itachi admitted, looking rather strained as he shifted against Kagome, who stiffened when she felt _that _rub against her stomach, "But I cannot resist it."

Those words honestly scared the hell out of the chuunin because when did Itachi ever lose control?

Precisely never.

"Fuck," Sasuke growled, his larger body trembling against her own as his calloused hands slid underneath her shirt and mesh undershirt and they trailed up the shivering skin of her sides until they reached the bandages that bound her breasts, "I'm so damn _hot_!"

It felt like his very blood was on fire.

And the only thing that seemed to cool it was pressing up against his terrified and confused little sister.

"I-I don't understand," Kagome stammered with a slight fear, "We... w-we can't do anything like this! I – we, you're my _brothers_!"

She watched hesitantly as they slowly pulled back from her, but the short-lived relief turned into utter panic when she noticed their eyes were that of the Mangekyou Sharingan and they were staring at her as if she were a piece of meat being dangled in front of starving dogs.

Their dark and fervid expressions seemed to awaken something deep inside her very soul and words like 'Miko', 'Shikon', and 'Youkai' were suddenly crossing her muddled mind until a very specific term sprang to the forefront. Kagome didn't know just _how _she knew, but she seemed to finally comprehend the situation deep down inside her.

_'Tengu.'_

They had awakened their demonic blood...


	10. His Little Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing

No Sarada exists here!

* * *

><p>"Papa."<p>

Dark obsidian eyes glanced downwards at the sullen blue eyes that were usually so bright, "What is it, Kagome?" His normally cold voice softened slightly – as it would only do so for her (and sometimes Naruto if he wasn't being an idiot).

"Who is Mama?" The little girl asked in a quiet tone and the Uchiha wanted to sigh at the question his little girl insisted on asking everyday, "What's her name?"

"It matters not." Sasuke answered firmly and though he hated to admit it, even to himself mentally, he berated himself for not remembering the name of the woman who gave birth to his precious child and died doing so.

It had just been a stress-relieving one-night stand that he had committed on a particularly difficult mission and it had practically been a miracle that the head of the tiny village had managed to contact Konoha to tell him about the baby girl.

Sasuke had fallen in love at first sight.

Kagome was his everything and though he had been welcomed back to Konoha for helping to defeat Madara and Kaguya, he would betray them in a second without hesitation should his little girl ask him to.

"Why is it that you need to know so badly?" Sasuke knelt down, pressing his hand against the back of Kagome's head and gently pushed her forward until her forehead rested softly against his own, "I am here for you. I always will be."

Wasn't he enough for her?

"I know, Papa!" Kagome pressed her hands against his cheeks and blushed deeply when he allowed himself to give a rare smile, "But it's just..." She kicked her foot nervously, "Haruno-san keeps asking me a lot."

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes and honestly should have figured that it was Sakura who was asking such questions – and while he respected her as a former teammate and for her unmatched healing skills, he would never _ever _return her feelings nor would he even understand them.

He had tried to kill her multiple times for God's sake!

"I will tell Haruno to stop bothering you about it," Sasuke stated and he felt himself warm when Kagome beamed at him brightly with the only smile he would ever truly fall in love with, "Okay, Kagome?"

"I love you, Papa~!"


	11. Two Can Play at That Game, Part II

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

><p><em>Again.<em>

Shisui narrowed his eyes as he secretly watched (or stalked as he has been told before) his future wife. Sure, neither Itachi or Sasuke were happy with his less than exemplary behaviour, but Kagome _was _the girl he was going to marry.

So he had a right to know what was going on in her life.

Right?

_'It's too short,' _Shisui thought broodingly, easily noticing the clothing that his little cousin had taken to wearing for the past few days, _'That skirt is too damn short.'_

Had another female been wearing such clothes, he definitely would not have minded and would have even enjoyed the nice view of shapely legs, but this was Uchiha Kagome of all people!

His imminent little bride!

_'What the hell is she doing?' _Shisui's fists clenched unconsciously as Kagome leaned closer to the Jinchuuriki's side – and fluttered her eyelashes prettily while the damned Uzumaki seemed to fluster at the attention.

Did... did Kagome actually _like _that brat?!

Oh hell no!

"Shisui."

He had been so focused on his little cousin that the monotone voice saying his name actually surprised him and he cursed himself mentally for not paying attention to his surroundings, "Itachi," Shisui nodded at his closest friend, yet he could not rip his eyes away from the irritable scene, "What's up?"

Itachi gave him a dry look in return, though only those who knew the prodigy well would actually be able to read said expression, "I am sure Imouto would not appreciate your actions."

Shisui snorted, "Just making sure Kagome-chan isn't associating with the wrong people," And certainly, Uzumaki _was _one of those wrong people, "You know, for the _clan's_ sake." He drawled sarcastically.

The ANBU captain clearly heard the distaste for their clan in Shisui's voice, though he said nothing about it, "Perhaps you should spend more time with Kagome and not your latest conquest." Itachi simply stated and didn't react when Shisui threw him a strange look.

"Kagome-chan is too young," Shisui finally responded with a dour tone and he almost flinched when Itachi's eyes hardened, "Gotta get my frustrations out somehow. It's not as if I care for any of those who spread their legs so easily because I am an Uchiha."

"Should you continue your ways, Imouto will find a way to break the engagement," Itachi said smoothly, "Perhaps you should think about her wants and not of your contempt of the clan?" With that, the prodigy was gone and Shisui silent.

What _were _Kagome's wants?


	12. Problematic Pregnancy, Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: WhiteBlossoming

Feel free to suggest ideas!

* * *

><p>"<em>What!?<em>"

The Yondaime Hokage slammed his hands on his desk and received two flinches in return for his actions, but that was the least of his concern.

"It's true," Sakura said quietly, feeling a bit sorry for the pale female standing only a few feet away from her, "I have run the test multiple times just to be sure. Kagome-chan is pregnant."

Uchiha Kagome could not look her father in the eye as he stared at her with wide blue eyes (the ones she had inherited from him when he had that one night affair with her now deceased mother) and nervously shuffled her feet.

She was glad that neither of her half-brothers were in the room with them.

"Kagome," Minato slumped back on his chair, suddenly looking years older then he actually was, "I'm aware that the life of a Shinobi is a dangerous one, but you're only eighteen!"

"I was careful," Kagome muttered, almost just as stunned as the Yellow Flash, "I don't... know how this could have happened." An abrupt nausea rose within her at a terrifying thought.

What would _he _think of this?

Minato rubbed his temple, trying to get over the fact that his daughter was sexually active, even if she was considered mature enough to engage in such things, "Who is the father?" His voice was hard and his eyes steeled.

The dark-haired Chuunin blanched at the question and turned white as a ghost, "I..." How could she possibly ever tell them?! She could barely even admit it to herself, never mind her father and her older half-brothers' female teammate! "I..."

"One thing at a time, Yondaime-sama," Sakura sighed, seeing the obvious anxiety etched into Kagome's expression, "We can't put Kagome-chan under too much stress at one time. It's not good for the baby."

The Hokage clenched his hands unconsciously, spotting the swift grateful look that his daughter sent towards Sakura before looking down sullenly at her feet, "Fine," Minato finally managed to collect his voice after a moment, "But, Kagome – we _will _be speaking about this later."

He was not ready to be a grandfather yet.

Kagome bowed her head slightly, still unable to look her father in the eye and left as quickly as she could when Minato finally dismissed them. She ignored Sakura's calls of her name and was practically sprinting down the hall before she roughly collided with something hard.

"Kagome-chan?" She was steadied with firm hands before she tumbled to the floor and found herself staring into a worried shade of blue that exactly matched her own, "What's wrong? You look like you're gonna be sick!"

The Kunoichi immediately looked away from Naruto, not able to look at her half-brother from her paternal side just as she couldn't with her father, "I, a-ano–!?" She sucked in a sudden breath, only just noticing that _he _was standing right beside Naruto.

Sasuke.

"Kagome-chan!?" Naruto called out in a shocked alarm when she shoved past both him and Sasuke without any warning, "Kagome-chan?!" He glanced at Sasuke with worried eyes, yet the Uchiha never bothered to even glance at him and instead, stared after their half-sister with an intensity that he had never seen before.

What was going on?


	13. The Brother Dilemma, Part IV

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Shi-sama?"<p>

The Uchiha elite glanced down at the quiet voice that came from the tiny girl currently sitting in his lap, "Yes, Kagome-chan?" He smiled, patting his cute little cousin on her head.

He had been somewhat surprised when Kagome sought him out because she was avoiding 'Tachi' and 'Sasu' and just wanted nothing to do with them at the moment.

The ANBU didn't bother to ask and took the young girl to the top of the Hokage Monument so they could both have a nice view of the bustling Konoha.

"Does Shi-sama believe in re-rein–car...nation?" Kagome struggled to say the word properly, but Shisui was more shocked that a four-year-old was aware of the conception of said word to begin with, "Shi-sama?"

"Reincarnation, huh?" Shisui hummed thoughtfully, not looking down when Kagome turned to stare up at him rather intently, "Why are you so interested in such a thing?"

"Tachi and Sasu don't believe me," Kagome answered morosely and it slightly disturbed the older Uchiha because his little cousin was usually so cheerful, "That Kagome really isn't an Uchiha. She is here because of her mistake."

Shisui furrowed his brows as he found himself a bit bewildered at her weird words, "But you _are_ an Uchiha," He stated with fact and Kagome began to frown, "Do you believe that you have been reincarnated from someone else?"

What a strange but fascinating belief.

"Higurashi," Kagome said proudly, "That's Kagome's real name!" She said excitedly and Shisui was about to respond, though was interrupted before he could.

"Imouto."

The Uchiha heiress immediately deflated in Shisui's lap as Itachi seemed to appear from nowhere only a few steps away. She pouted and stuck out her tongue again at her oldest brother before burying her face into Shisui's dark shirt, "Stupid Tachi."

"Yo, Itachi," Shisui greeted casually, standing up with his cousin tucked in his arms, "You interested in the concept of reincarnation?" He asked and the prodigy simply raised a brow in return, "You might want to get interested if you wish to get back on Kagome-chan's good side." With that, he lived up to his nickname and flickered out of sight with the small girl in tow.

Itachi then pondered.


	14. Dark Despair

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M (Dark themes)

* * *

><p>-"<em>S-stop!"-<em>

Blue eyes flashed red as she abruptly sat up in a blind panic. Her body trembled as she panted harshly until her chest hurt and it felt as if she couldn't breathe anymore.

_-His gloved hands were digging into the skin of her thighs and she let out a cry – unable to stop even when his dark eyes glared at her in warning-_

"Kagome?"

The soft voice called out in concern and the young Kunoichi flinched, staring at the woman with wide eyes before she finally recognised just who had said her name, "M-Mito-sama...?" She mumbled, running her hands through her unruly hair and unknowingly pulling out the strands.

"Another nightmare?" The red-haired Uzumaki sighed, able to feel the terror in the Uchiha's heart with her ability to sense emotions.

_-Her skirt ripped easily and she let out a whimper, which only seemed to further anger her father. Crimson bled into the obsidian and she found herself hypnotized by her own clan's Doujustu-_

"Yes," Kagome collapsed into her bed, squeezing her eyes shut as she attempted to force the terrible memories away. They refused to leave her mind and she could only shudder weakly, "About _him_."

Mito stared at the poor girl that had been captured and had been intended to be used against Madara until it had become apparent she was utterly broken and sinking into dark despair.

It had not taken much to convince Hashirama to take Kagome into Konoha in refuge – even if her own kinsmen refused to have anything to do with her.

And so, Mito had taken in the Uchiha female as her charge.

_-"Kagome, you are special," Her father's voice was cold and uncaring, "So help me take my revenge against that damned village." Her hips were moving upwards against her will and a noise escaped her when she felt his fingers slide up inside her-_

"How could he do that to me?" Kagome asked hollowly as she stared up at the ceiling with blank unresponsive eyes, "I know that he was never an affectionate person, but he still _was _my Chichi-ue. I loved him and..."

The Jinchuuriki sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the broken girl's sleek hair and had to ignore the Kyuubi's dark murmurs in the back of her mind that Kagome deserved it because she was of Uchiha blood, "Madara has changed," Mito said calmly, "He is no longer the man my husband was close friends with."

_-Oh, it was excruciatingly painful, but his Sharingan was influencing her mind with illusions that were exquisite. Her body was experiencing far too many conflicting sensations and she sent her father a betrayed look before everything went black-_

"I want to die," Kagome simply stated in Mito's lap and she could not feel in her empty state as the Uzumaki tensed at her words and held her closer, "Please, I want the pain to just go away..."

_-There was nothing in his crimson eyes; no love, affection, or adoration a father should have for his child and even in her unconsciousness, the tears just would not stop-_

Mito combed her fingers through Kagome's hair in a soothing manner, humming softly in order to try and comfort the damaged Kunoichi, "It will be okay, Kagome." She refused to give up on the young Uchiha and would sooner release the Kyuubi before letting her charge die of despair.

"I promise."


	15. Oedipus Complex

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ummm... yeah

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san!"<p>

It was the childishly excited voice that had Kagome smiling in anticipation – and was generally the only one in the confined district that could make her do so.

With an exception or two.

"Sasuke!" Kagome easily caught the young boy and held him tightly to her chest, where he buried his face into, "How are you?" Her question, however, was interrupted by a cold voice that she would, honestly speaking, prefer to never hear again.

"Kagome."

Her blue eyes glanced up and barely even spared the man a brief look at his clipped tone and instead, put her focus back onto Sasuke, "Captain." She refused to even address the man by his name and only went by his title and rank.

Sasuke ignored his father completely, rather content where he was, "Am I going to train with you today, Kaa-san?" He asked with enthusiasm that was frowned upon by the Uchiha clan, but Kagome being Kagome, certainly encouraged it.

The Miko nodded, paying no attention when Fugaku began to glare at her. She wanted nothing to do with the man after he had tried to coerce her into marrying him after a drunken one-night stand where she had conceived Sasuke.

She had heard from Kushina that he didn't pause to mourn for even a second when Mikoto had been killed on a mission and had barely allowed Itachi to do so before pushing him back into an intense training regimen.

Kagome certainly felt for Itachi and refused to let the Military Police Head do the same with her precious son and so, they had come to a shaky and tense agreement where Sasuke lived in the Uchiha District where she could see him every second day.

It had been the best she could do for Sasuke without submitting to becoming an Uchiha herself.

"I'm going to teach you how to use your chakra to heal," Kagome didn't bother to look back at Fugaku as she turned to leave the Uchiha District with Sasuke in tow, "Don't give me that look," She smiled when the boy pouted at her, complaining that healing was for the Kunoichi, "It can and will save your life and your teammates' lives in the future when you become a Shinobi."

Sasuke nodded eagerly, willing to do anything to appease his mother to keep that beautiful smile on her pretty face. He glanced over her shoulder, looking at his father who was getting further and further from sight.

His father was staring at Kagome with a look he didn't like – one that was filled with a mixture of heat and loathing and so, Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Kagome's neck and shoulder.

He felt his mother pat him affectionately on the head as his father glared deeply at him with an activated Sharingan at his 'innocent' gesture before turning abruptly to stalk back into the depths of the Uchiha District.

Sasuke grinned, feeling victorious and listened in eagerly when she began to chat about her everyday life and the patients at Konoha's hospital and knew that Kaa-san was all his.

Only his.


	16. To Become a Demon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Takes place in ch. 590

* * *

><p>"<em>I will love you two forever."<em>

Kagome felt the tears well up in her blue eyes as she watched Itachi gently grab the back of Sasuke's head, forcing their foreheads to rest on each other while his body began to crumble.

Sasuke looked utterly shocked and couldn't produce a word even if he wanted to as Itachi truly smiled, "Neither of you have to forgive me for what I have done," The eldest Uchiha glanced up at her and she finally allowed the tears to spill down her cheeks, "And no matter what you decide to do from now on..."

The female twin of Sasuke instantly broke at his words, throwing herself at her disappearing brother, "PLEASE!" She sobbed, grasping onto Itachi's cloak tight enough until her fingers ached, "Please! Don't go away again, Nii-sama!"

Itachi's smile only seemed to soften at her desperate pleas and he threaded his crumbling hands through her long dark hair in a loving manner, "I am sorry, Imouto," He placed a kiss on the top of her head, "For everything you and Sasuke had to go through."

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he could think of nothing as his sister shattered in front of him. She had always been so composed and skilled at concealing her sadness, but this didn't surprise him at all.

Kagome loved until it broke her.

"I'll find a way!" The dark-haired girl babbled nonsense in her anguish and Itachi could only try to give her comfort by stroking her ashen cheek. His Edo Tensei revived body was at its limit and he could only wish for just a little more time to spend with precious younger siblings.

"_**So then make the wish, my Miko."**_

She gasped at the dark voice that echoed throughout her mind and ignored the sudden looks her brothers were throwing her. She let out a noise, feeling a burning pain in the side of her hip where that strange scar lay.

"_**Make the wish and Magatsuhi will make it come true for you!"**_

Itachi and Sasuke could only watch in bewilderment as Kagome's features began to shift into something more ominous. Her eyes turned a shade of red that seemed far more sinister than the Sharingan and a jagged stripe tattooed each cheek. When her mouth opened, both brothers could see that her teeth had sharpened into deadly-looking fangs.

"Don't let Itachi die, Magatsuhi!" Kagome begged, feeling a surge of dark energy flow through her veins and she swore she could see a vision for only an instant and it felt as if her very heart went cold.

It was a woman – Midoriko, she knew somehow – and she looked saddened by her wish.

_'I'm sorry,' _Kagome thought, but could not rip her eyes away as Itachi's body rematerialized as true flesh and blood, _'I'm sorry, but if it's for Nii-sama, I'll gladly fall back into the darkness.'_

"W-what happened?" Sasuke tried to keep his voice steady, yet he failed as Itachi looked at his new body in disbelief, "Kagome, what did you do!?" Both Uchiha brothers stared at their little sister, unable to see her eyes because her hair hid them from view.

"Nii-sama," Kagome's voice seemed huskier and they couldn't help but to notice that her hips swayed far more than usual, "I'll do _anything _for you and Nii-san," She pressed her body tightly against his and hugged him, "No matter what, I'll do it." Fangs slid over her lips as she smiled contently,"Even if that means I will become something of a demon."

_Anything _for her brothers.


	17. The Brother Dilemma, Part V

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Do we have to?"<p>

Shisui grinned at Kagome's question and ruffled her hair in response, "Of course we do, Kagome-chan," He answered lightly, "If I don't take you back home, Mikoto will start to worry. You don't want to make your Mama worry, do you?"

"No," Kagome mumbled and suddenly gripped Shisui's dark shirt in a tight grasp, "Can Shi-sama come too?" She asked while looking up at her cousin, "I don't wanna talk to Tachi and Sasu." She stated stubbornly.

"They're bothering you that much, huh?" Shisui patted her head in comfort, "They don't believe in Higurashi?" He asked curiously, unsure what to think himself, but he certainly didn't want to get on his cute little cousin's bad side like her brothers.

"But why!?" Kagome sniffled, looking depressed and it honestly upset the Uchiha elite to see such an expression on the usually cheerful girl's face, "Because Konoha doesn't have a Miko?"

"Miko?" Shisui repeated, having never heard the term before, "What's that, Kagome-chan?" He asked as they appeared in front of the entrance to the Uchiha District in a flash.

Kagome looked up at him with wide blue eyes shining in disbelief, "They are strong!" She quickly looked determined, "Because the Kami-sama gives them some of their powers!"

"Kami-sama?" Shisui was starting to sympathize with Itachi – mainly because Kagome's words were starting to sound like some sort of fairy tale, "Are you talking about the Rikudou Sennin–?"

"Kagome!"

The two Uchiha glanced up when the voice of Sasuke interrupted them and Shisui couldn't help but to grin again when he noticed the subtle pout on the boy's face.

"Kagome, why are you with Shisui?!" Sasuke demanded, moving up to his sister and cousin with a slight glare directed at the latter.

While he could tolerate Itachi and his constant presence hovering over Kagome (mainly because Itachi _was _born before him), it irked him that his little sister would choose Shisui's company over his.

It cut into his time to try and make Kagome call him 'Nii-san' for the first time!

"Sasu." Kagome simply acknowledged and then stuck her tongue out at him (which, sadly, was becoming the way she greeted her older brothers).

Sasuke's pale face turned a light shade of red in return and Shisui stifled a chuckle at the expected reaction, "Do you think Mikoto will mind if I drop in for dinner tonight?" He asked with good humour and was rewarded with another light glare.

"You can put Kagome down now," Sasuke huffed, annoyed with the sight of Kagome cuddled into their cousin's dark shirt, "Uchiha shouldn't be coddled, even the girl ones."

"Aww, you're just jealous, aren't you?" Shisui teased, though he did put the little girl on her feet as Sasuke flushed deeper and looked away moodily while mumbling under his breath.

"Hmmph!" Kagome turned her nose snootily in the air as Sasuke moved beside her and took off in the quickest sprint her little legs could move without any warning into the Uchiha District.

Sasuke let out a noise was about to take off after her, though was stopped by a strong hand gripping the back of his shirt, "What do you want, Shisui?" He asked with irritation, even as his cousin's light expression turned more serious.

"I think it's time to do a little research," Shisui answered and Sasuke found himself blinking up at the elite, "At least for Kagome-chan's sake."

If not for anything else.


End file.
